


Drowning In Guilt

by Shadowkat83



Series: Bot Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cliffhangers, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Discord: ProfoundBond (Supernatural), Drowning, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Monster of the Week, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Profoundbot Prompts (Supernatural), part 2 in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Bot Prompt: Dean is having another slice of pizza; Cas is polishing his angel blade; Sam is at the librarySummary: When Sam discovers a case of people drowning after leaving the local bar. They head to check it out, what they didn't expect was to lose Dean to the creature. Now Cas and Sam need to find Dean before its too late.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Series: Bot Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	1. Drowning in Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mac on Discord for being my beta. This is my second ProfoundBond BotPrompt

Drowning in Guilt

Bot Prompt: Dean is having another slice of pizza; Cas is polishing his angel blade; Sam is at the library

Summary: When Sam discovers a case of people drowning after leaving the local bar. They head to check it out, what they didn't expect was to lose Dean to the creature. Now Cas and Sam need to find Dean before its too late.

\--Dean--

Dean was enjoying a movie and pizza in the Dean Cave when Sam entered with his laptop Cas right behind him. "Hey, Dean. I found a case."

Dean looked up at his brother, “Yeah? What is it?”

Sam shook his head, “not quite sure.” Sam turned his attention back to his laptop, “Says here, that people are disappearing from the docks after visiting one of the Seawall Bars. Eye witness accounts could swear it was a horse, but it's on an island.”

Dean raised his brows, “horse? Where exactly is the place?”

"Galveston, Texas. It about an 800-mile drive. The halfway point would be Oklahoma City. That's for five hours."

“Would be two days drive there and back. Plus however long it takes to find this 'horse'”

Sam nodded, “Silver bullets should do the trick in case its a shapeshifter.”

After finishing his slice of pizza, Dean stood up. "Right then, let's get packing.” They headed their separate ways to their rooms to pack for the case and then met up in the garage to load up the Impala. Soon enough they were on the road heading south to the Texas coast.

Just over five hours later Dean pulled baby into the parking lot of a cheap motel in Oklahoma City. They had stopped a few times to refuel and stretch their legs. But now it was starting to get late. Dean parked in front of the office and checked in before moving Baby to the stall closest to their room.

One inside the motel room, the boys took a closer look at the island town they were headed to for their hunt. A little research before arriving would probably help their chances on this hunt.

“All right, let's see the sight you found this hunt on?” Dean said after throwing his duffel bag at the foot of the bed furthest from the door. Sam sat at the tiny rickety table and open up his laptop to the correct website. As they looked over the files one thing became clear about the victims, they were drowned. As he looked closer at the article, Dean frowned, a thought plaguing him, “Hey, Sammy? What was that place you mentioned they disappeared from?”

“Ummm,” Sam thought for a minute, “Oh! Seawall. It says its a place with bars, cocktail lounges, and live music. It sits at the pier in Galveston.”

Dean nodded, “So I guess that's the first place we check then.”

Sam agreed, “Good idea. We should be able to reach Galveston tomorrow.” Checking the clock and deciding to call it a night the brothers headed to bed.

The next morning saw Sam and Dean once again on the road south. It was late afternoon when they drove the Impala across the bridge that separated the island community from the rest of Texas. Sam could practically feel Dean's excitement as they took in the sights.

“Man, I really wish we weren't here for a case,” Dean mumbled under his breath, “What I wouldn't give to explore this place.” Sam nodded in agreement, this would have made a perfect vacation spot if they didn't have to work.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of one of the cheaper downtown motels and went to check out a room. Once inside the hotel room, the brothers started making plans on how to handle the hunt now that they were there.

It was in the midst of that planning, that Cas popped into the motel room to see how things were going. “Any luck on identifying this creature?”

Dean shook his head, “Not really. It's weird, you think it would be a siren, but all of the witnesses spoke seeing a horse.”

Castiel frowned, “a horse?”

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to head over to the local library and see if any of the local legends match up to what we're searching for. Why don't you go with Dean and check out Seawall's establishments? Maybe someone knows more?"

Agreeing, the trio split up as Dean and Cas headed towards the waterfront. After visiting the local establishments and having no luck, Dean decided to head back to the motel.

“This is going to have to wait until night. Most of these places have more people then.” Once they reached the motel Dean started pulling out his weapons and checking to see if everything was in order. Cas did the same, pulling out his Angel blade and polishing the metal.

While he worked Dean thought about the past few months, more he thought about his growing realization of his feelings for Cas. He'd come to terms with the fact that he saw Cas as more than a friend a few months ago, but he has yet to do anything about his feelings. Mainly because he was scared, things were going so well between them, that he was afraid to ruin it. Plus there was also the chance that their 'Profound Bond' wasn't what he thought it was; so Dean kept quite.

Dean sighed as he put the last of his weapons down, before turning to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was after 6 pm, so the bars should be open and info searching on their creature should be easier now. He then turned his attention towards his angel, "Hey Cas. Let's head to the Seawall and grab a beer."

The angel nodded, "Alright, Dean." Cas put his blade away and left the motel with Dean. A short drive in the Impala once again had them at the waterfront. The sight of the three-story white structure greeted the hunter and Angel as they made their way around the decks. Live music greeted them as they approached one of the bar entrances. Dean looked around with a grin, this was certainly a place he could enjoy. Walking up to the bar he ordered two beers and brought them over to the small bar table he found Cas at.

"Here ya go, man," Dean said handing over one of the drinks in his hands. Cas took it with a nod of thanks as Dean turned his attention to the people in the bar. "I think I'm going to talk to the bartender about those people. You good?"

Cas nodded, “Yes Dean. I'm fine.”

Dean flashed him a grin then once again made his way through the crowd. Once he reached the bar he took a seat on the barstool and waited for the man to finish his latest drink order. But before he could say anything a smooth voice to his right caught his attention, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Dean looked over and saw a brown-haired man, but it was his eyes that really caught Dean's attention. They were a warm brown, that held curiosity and interest as they looked Dean over. A slow smile curled the man's lips as his eyes trailed over Dean's body. "I would have definitely noticed someone as sexy as you."

Dean could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, before he cleared his throat, “Just visiting. How about you? You live here?”

The other man nodded, “Yep. Lived here my whole life. And frankly, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Dean nodded, “Yea, I can see the appeal.”

The man winked at him, “How about you let me buy you a drink? We could get to know each other a little better.”

Dean found himself agreeing, the case taking a back burner for the moment as he watched his companion order two Whiskey's and led him over to a small table.

Dean soon forgot about the case as he and his new acquaintance, Aquila, made small talk in between the flirty banter. Once the drinks were gone, Aquila spoke up, “Wanna go for a walk along the pier? There's a place I know that I think you'll enjoy,” the words were practically purred as he leaned in closer to Dean.

Dean blinked, his mind blanking momentarily before he found himself nodding. He completely forgot that Cas was still in the bar as he left the stool and followed Aquila out of the bar. Once outside the pair headed down closer to the waterfront to walk along the pier.

\--Castiel--

Castiel frowned as he watched Dean chat with a stranger at the bar. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his chest as the man led Dean over to a table before handing him a drink. The pair sat talking, completely oblivious to their surroundings, the man had managed to capture Dean's complete attention, and the Angel didn't like it one bit.

He was momentarily distracted by his thoughts as Sam made his way through the bar entrance. “Hey, Cas,” the hunter greeted.

Cas nodded in greeting, “Sam. Found anything about the creature?”

Sam grinned, “Actually quite a bit. You see there's this legend about a Kelpie and it fits to profile.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, “A Kelpie?”

Sam nodded, "Yep. It's a water horse able to take on a human form to lure its targets into the ocean. Hence the drownings."

“Ummm...according to what I read. They are usually identified by a silver pendant. This pendant allows them to change forms, but in their true form it takes the shape of a bridle.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully, “Any idea on how to kill it?”

“Yep, silver. Just like any other shapeshifter.” Sam then frowned as he looked around the bar, “By the way, where's Dean? I thought you would have been here together.”

Cas looked at Sam then at the table where he had seen Dean with that other man, only to find it empty. Cas frowned, "He was right over there talking to someone he met at the bar."

Sam followed his gaze, but also found the table empty, “Maybe he found the Kelpie?”

Cas shook his head, "I don't think he even knows what we're hunting yet..." Cas trailed off before his expression turned into one of alarm, "You said the Kelpie drowned its' victims, right?" At Sam's nod, he continued, "We need head further up the pier."

Sam's expression also changed into one of alarm as he registered what Castiel was saying. "Shit! Dean!"

With urgency in their steps, the left the bar and ran towards the pier.

\--Dean--

Dean took a deep breath of the salt air as he and Aquila made their way further up the pier towards the deeper water. “Wow, look at that view,” he breathed as he took in the sunset setting off the coast.

The man laughed, "Knew you would enjoy this. Let's move a little closer, shall we? The light reflecting on the water is such a sight."

Dean nodded absentmindedly, “Sure.” He felt dazed as they resumed walking, something was nagging at the back of his mind, but Dean couldn't figure it out. There was something he was supposed to be doing or someone he was forgetting, he was sure of it.

But another look into the brown eyes of his companion and the thought slipped away. Dean leaned against the railing, his attention on the sunset and the man at his side. Aquila looked over at him and smirked, “Don't know about you but I could go for a swim. Care to join me?”

Dean green eyes locked with brown and he took a second to think, "...I guess so?" He was unsure, the dark water didn't look very safe, but then it wasn't like he was alone.

Aquila moved closer voice lowering as he tried to coax Dean into joining him, “C'mon, what's the harm? It's just you and me and that spectacular sunset,” his voice was smooth, purring the words out as he stepped even closer to Dean.

Dean was speechless, his thoughts foggy, _what was the harm?_ He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came out. "I don't think...." His voice trailed off. His attention was diverted briefly as he thought he heard someone call his name. But before he could respond, he felt the breath leave him in a rush as he suddenly staggered backward hitting the rotting wood railing and falling through. He hit the water, breathless and confused. A flash of brown out of the corner of his eyes had him turning. He then saw a flash of silver dart past him in the water before his burning lungs had him swimming towards the water's surface.

His head broke the surface and he managed to pull in a lungful of air before he was grabbed and pulled back under. He fought back, trying to get loose only for his air to be knocked out of him again by a forceful hit to his stomach. Blackness descended then, and before his eyes closed he saw a flash of a familiar blade, _Cas,_ was his last thought.


	2. Resolving Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas watches in horror as Dean's head disappears beneath the waves. When the hunter didn't resurface right away, Cas dove in after him. He was not losing Dean to this creature!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Thanks to Mac for beta-ing this fic! Come Join us on Profound Bond Discord for fun and more stories.

Resolving Guilt

Summary: Cas watches in horror as Dean's head disappears beneath the waves. When the hunter didn't resurface right away, Cas dove in after him. He was not losing Dean to this creature!

A/N: Part 2 of Drowning in Guilt, my ProfoundBot prompt.

\--Castiel--

He and Sam raced along the docks searching for Dean and the Kelpie he was unknowingly with. If what Sam had said was true, then the Kelpie was going to try and drown Dean. Just as they were about to call this area a bust, Cas spotted Dean and the man from the bar leaning against a railing and enjoying the sunset; Dean was completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

“Dean!” The Angel called, and then as he saw Dean turn to look in his direction, the Kelpie suddenly moved closer to his hunter. Before Castiel did anything, he saw the creature push Dean. He watched helplessly as Dean stumbled back into the rotting railing and fell into the dark depths of the water below.

A strangled sound left him as he raced towards the end of the pier, watching the Kelpie dive into the water after the elder Winchester. He searched the water desperately, before spotting Dean rising above the surface. The hunter managed to take a breath before he was once again pulled beneath the waves.

“I'm going in after them! Head to the shore!” He yelled at Sam just before he dove into the water. It took a precious moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and spot Dean struggling with the Kelpie. He swam closer just as the Kelpie in its true form headbutted Dean in the stomach. He watched with his heart in his throat as Dean's eyes closed and he started to drift further into the dark depths.

Not even thinking about what he was doing, Cas acted. He reached out a glowing hand and turned the creature into dust. He then swam towards the unconscious form of his hunter. Carefully pulling Dean's body into his arms, he headed for the surface and began to head towards the shore where Sam was waiting.

\--Sam--

Sam watched, fear in his heart, as Dean was pushed over the railing into the dark sea. He saw Castiel run towards where the creature and his brother disappeared, shouting for Sam to meet him at the shoreline.

Sam hurried back down the pier in the opposite way he came and made his way towards the beach. He stood there, his heart in his throat, as he waited for his friend to bring his brother back to him safely. After what felt like hours, but was only mere minutes, he saw Castiel swimming towards him with Dean in his arms. He immediately moved closer to the water's edge to help the Angel bring his brother's unresponsive form ashore.

Once Dean was on dry land, Sam dropped to his knees and frantically put two fingers against his brother's neck searching for a pulse, cursing when he immediately didn't find one.

"Shit! I can't find a pulse!" He then remembered those CPR lessons and started instructing Cas. "I need to start chest compressions. Then we also need to get air into his lungs. There might be water blocking his airway." Seeing the Angel nod, Sam instantly started doing the chest compressions, stopping to allow Cas to try to get Dean to breathe.

After a few rounds and no response, Sam started to lose hope, but then Dean abruptly started coughing up water. Sam helped his brother roll over onto his side so he could spit up the seawater without choking.

After a few deep breaths, Dean opened his eyes with a groan. "Wha? Sammy? Cas?"

Sam exhaled in a rush, “Dean! I thought we lost you!” He promptly hugged his brother, relieved that the Kelpie hadn't killed him.

"Sammy? What happened?" Dean was clearly confused, but he returned his brother's hug.

Sam pulled away to look at Dean, “You don't remember?”

Dean shook his head, confused, “Remember what? And why are we on a beach and how come I'm soaking wet?”

Sam and Cas shared a look before turning to Dean and answering, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Dean frowned, thinking back, “Um, I went to one of the bars with Cas. Bought a couple beers and then decided to talk to the bartender about the drownings. I met a dude and then it went blank...”

Dean looked at Sam and the Cas, “What happened? I don't remember leaving the bar.”

\--Castiel--

Cas frowned as Dean tried to describe what happened. He didn't remember leaving with the Kelpie? Or walking to the pier with him?

“The man you left the bar with was the Kelpie we were hunting, Dean,” he answered.

Dean frowned, “Really? I thought we were looking for a horse?”

Cas frowned, about to answer, when Sam interrupted, “Why don't we finish this conversation at the motel? That way we can get Dean some dry clothes?”

The hunter and Angel nodded in agreement, standing up to leave the beach.

A short drive later and they were back at the motel. After Dean had a hot shower and changed into dry clothes, Sam and Cas explained what happened. Dean frowning as he listened, confused as to why he'd leave the bar with the creature and not Cas.

Castiel was watching Dean's expressions as they told him what had happened from there end. He could see the confusion, “Dean?”

Dean looked over at him, “Hm?”

“Did you notice anything strange about the man you were talking to at the bar?”

Dean frowned, “Strange? I just remember looking over when he started talking and then maybe noticed his eyes...It gets kinda fuzzy after that.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, “His eyes?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, they were this really beautiful shade of brown...” He trailed off, obviously distracted by his thoughts.

Cas looked over at Sam and saw the same confusion he felt. “Could there be something about the Kelpie that draws its victims to them? Like pheromones or something?”

Sam looked thoughtful, “Maybe. Though none of the lore I read mentioned it.”

They both looked over at Dean and noticed he wasn't paying attention. Sam looked over at Cas, “Maybe you're Angel Mojo could fix what the Kelpie did to him?”

Cas nodded, “I can try.” Cas moved closer to where Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed and asked, “Dean? I would like to try and see if I can help you remember what happened, alright?”

Dean immediately turned his attention to his Angel, "Huh? Sure Cas, go ahead."

Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and used his Grace to try to remove the infliction the Kelpie left on Dean. A few seconds later he stepped back and watched as Dean shook his head.

“Damn...” Dean muttered under his breath and the memories of the night instantly came flooding back to him.

Cas frowned, concerned, “Dean?”

"Sorry, give me a moment. This is a lot to take in..." the hunter mumbled.

Sam smiled, relieved, “So you remember what happened?”

Dean nodded, "Yeah, kinda. It's weird." He paused to choose his words, "It's like watching through the other side of a mirror. It was me talking to him and listening but at the same time, it wasn't. Like I almost couldn't control what I was doing. Like everything he said was right, and I should just listen and follow...ya know?"

Sam nodded, “Okay. We need to note this down. None of the lore mentions them being able to do this.” Sam withdrew his laptop and opened a document to record Dean's experience. “So you're saying your actions and words weren't your own. He, like, brainwashed you into listening and following without question?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, exactly. Every time I thought differently, I would look at him and then those thoughts vanished.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully, “I wonder if this is caused by the bridle that it wears?”

Dean frowned, “Bridle?”

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Kelpie has a silver bridle in their normal form. Might be a pendant in their human form, I guess."

Dean looked thoughtful, “Huh...He was wearing a necklace. A silver one I think.”

“Must have been his bridle then, and a source of his magic.” Sam looked at the notes on his laptop, “Okay, I think that's everything.”

Dean breathed out a sigh, “Good. I'm ready to call it a night and put this whole crazy case behind me.”

Sam agreed, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Castiel, who had been quiet up until this point, spoke up then, “Dean, before you rest, can I speak to you?”

Dean looked over at the Angel, “Sure Cas. Let's go outside.”

Cas nodded and followed Dean outside. Once the door to the hotel room closed, Dean turned to Cas and asked, “What's up, Cas?”

For a few moments, Cas looked torn, before his expression cleared and he addressed Dean, "I've been going over what happened at the bar and afterward, and..." Cas paused, thinking over his words, "My feelings were confusing, but I think I have come to terms with them." He turned to look at Dean, whose expression was one of surprise. "I told you that we share a more profound bond, I mean that, but I feel like our bond has grown and changed over these past few months. This _case_ , the _Kelpie_...” Dean could hear the disdainful tone when Cas spoke of the creature, “it made me realize that I could lose you without you ever knowing what I feel.”

Dean shifted his feet, he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going, but never would he have thought that Cas felt the same way. He remained quiet though, letting Cas finish speaking.

Cas looked Dean straight in the eyes as he said the next words, "I love you, Dean Winchester. And if Father permits, I would like to remain at your side however long you will have me."

Dean's breath escaped him in a rush. This was it! Finally, he had his answer, “I love you too, Cas. I don't know when my feelings changed, but this case made me aware that they have. And yea, I want you here with me until the day I stop breathing. Hell maybe even past that.”

Cas smiled brilliantly, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean's softly. Dean returned the kiss, more than aware that this was definitely the start of something different and new.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is in the works


End file.
